The present invention relates to an adhesive connection or bonding of a body having a base plate with a ski or the like.
The attachment of a body to a ski is associated with appreciable difficulties since the ski normally is composed of a number of mutually glued together layers and during use of the ski such is exposed to elastic bending deformations. Attachment of a body by means of bolts or screws to the ski, particularly at the region of the scoop-like tip portion of the ski is disadvantageous in terms of the elastic behavior and the resistance of the ski, since the mutually interacting layers of the ski can be bound together by the bolts or screws. Additionally, it is to be appreciated that the ski at its tip region is so thin that screws or the like do not afford adequate fixing or connection. The direct adhesive attachment or bonding of the relatively rigid base plate of a body on the ski prevents the ski from freely bending at the region of the adhesive connection, so that either the adhesive connection or bond or the glue between the layers of the ski is destroyed. Such direct type of adhesive bonding is also easily destroyed by the force of the blows which act upon the body and which impacts or blows are to be clearly expected during skiing.
Now in order to avoid these disadvantages the inventor of this application has already proposed an adhesive connection or bond for a body having a base plate with a ski wherein there is provided a thin and/or bendable attachment plate having the adhesive surface, the attachment plate being releasably connected by means of at least one connection device with the base plate. Additionally, between the base plate and the attachment or connection plate there is arranged an elastic disk. This elastic disk renders possible an extensive independent bending of the attachment plate during the drastic deformation of the ski as well as a dampening of the impact forces which act upon the body. This adhesive connection or bond has been described in detail in German Pat. No. 33 28 084, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,593 to which reference may be readily had and the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, and has been found to be extremely satisfactory in practice. What is however disadvantageous is that in order to obtain an elastic connection with the attachment plate there must be additionally provided at least one connection element of an elastic member, i.e., the elastic disk, and by virtue of which the adhesive connection is complicated and expensive. In order to avoid this drawback the inventor of this application has further proposed, as taught in Swiss Pat. No. 589,459, the use of a thin and/or bendable attachment plate having the adhesive surface, and which attachment plate is releasably connected by means of at least one connection or attachment device with the base plate, and wherein there is avoided the use of such elastic element or member. However, it has been found that this simpler construction does not possess any satisfactory reliability and from time to time there occurs disconnection of the attachment plate from the ski.